1985
]] '']] '']] Events *July 24 - Walt Disney Pictures introduced its logo. Theatrical releases *February 8 - ''Fantasia (re-issue) (digitally re-recorded release) *June 21 - Return to Oz *July 24 - The Black Cauldron *September 27 - The Journey of Natty Gann *November 22 - One Magic Christmas *December 20 - 101 Dalmatians (re-issue) Television *September 14 - Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears premieres on Saturday mornings on NBC and The Wuzzles on CBS. Though Disney had a presence on TV since 1954, the company had never attempted to create its own animated shows due to the high cost of animation. With some computer assistance and other techniques that saved time and money, Disney finally entered the field with this venture. The animation was still of a remarkably higher quality than most other animated offerings of the time, and this show helped pave the way for Disney shows that would air daily instead of just weekly, such as DuckTales. Books Storybooks *''Detective Mickey Mouse'' VHS releases *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Vol. 11'': The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale, Featuring Donald Duck and Vol. 12: Disney's Tall Tales. * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Limited Gold Edition II: Donald's Bee Pictures, The World According to Goofy, The Disney Dream Factory: 1933-1938, An Officer and a Duck, How the Best Was Won: 1933-1960, Life with Mickey!, and From Pluto with Love. *''DTV: ''Love Songs and Groovin` for a `60s Afternoon. *July 16: Pinocchio *December 3 - Dumbo *December 18 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (rental only) Direct-to-video releases *''Mousercise'' *October: The Walt Disney Comedy and Magic Revue Theme Park happenings *Disneyland celebrates its 30th anniversary. *January 17 - Magic Journeys opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 2 - Adventure Thru Inner Space closes at Disneyland. People Births *February 9 - David Gallagher (actor) *March 21 - Sonequa Martin-Green *March 26 - Jonathan Groff (singer-songwriter and actor) *March 26 - Keira Knightley (actress) *April 28 - Brandon Baker (actor) *May 10 - Odette Annable (actress) *June 30 - Michael Phelps (swimmer) *July 2 - Ashley Tisdale (actress) *September 14 - Aya Ueto (Japanese actress, singer, model, tarento, and occasional radio personality) *October 11 - Michelle Trachtenberg (actress) *December 10 - Raven-Symoné (actress) Deaths *January 25 - Paul Smith (music composer) *February 8 - Marvin Miller (film and voice-over actor) *February 20 - Clarence Nash (voice of Donald Duck) *February 27 - J. Pat O'Malley (singer and character actor) *March 8 - Edward Andrews (actor) *March 24 - Dick Kinney (animator and comic book writer) *April 25 - Richard Haydn (actor) *May 9 - Edmond O'Brien (actor) *May 11 - Chester Gould (cartoonist) *August 2 - Bob Holt (actor) *August 29 - Patrick Barr (film and television actor) *October 10 - Orson Welles (actor, director, writer and producer) *November 17 - Jimmy Ritz (comedian, live performer and member of The Ritz Bros.) *November 29 - Bill Scott (voice actor and writer) *Peter Young (screenwriter) Character debuts *The Gummi Bears 1985